1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to curettes for use in surgical procedures.
2. Background Information
Curettes are used in surgical operations as scraping tools. The curette consists of a handle and a working tool member that includes an elongated shaft and a shaped tip, such as a scoop or ring. The tip has a sharpened edge that facilitates the scraping. For added durability, the working tool member may be coated with a durable coating, such as titanium nitrate.
The working tool member is generally constructed either as a one piece member or with the tip and shaft permanently welded together. The handle permanently or detachably joins to a proximal end of the member.
The one-piece and welded working tool members are relatively expensive to manufacture. Further, when the tip becomes worn, the entire member must be replaced, thus adding to the overall cost of the tool. Also, the welded tool member may be damaged by excess heat during welding, which results in a softening of the material of the shaft and/or the tip, and thus, reduces the useful life of the working tool member.
A coating of titanium nitrate may be added to the working tool member to strengthen the tip. With a one-piece or welded working tool member, part or all of the elongated shaft is also coated. If less than the entire member is to be coated, the manufacturer must cover the portions that are to remain uncoated, which add labor costs to the process. Whether or not the entire member is coated, the entire member must be baked, to cure the coating. Thus, relatively few pieces can be cured at a given time, making the coating process relatively expensive.